The Unicorn and the Griffin
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: "Sent to be "toughen-up" by his father, Prince Gaius of the Griffin Kingdom gets struck by lighting over the Hayseed Swamp. When he awakens, he is greeted by the sight of a beautiful unicorn mare named Fantasia." This is an Equestrian Fairy Tale, told by Twilight Sparkle to her niece and her friends.


**Chapter 1**

 **Once Upon a Time…**

 _This story popped up in my head after I had read " **Treaty Between Lands** " by Harmony Note on fimfiction. After that, I looked all over to find male griffin/pony mare romance stories. So I decided to make one after a while._

 _I do not own MLP. Only the OCs._

* * *

It was a quiet evening in Ponyville and Princess Twilight Sparkle had finished quadruple-checking her check list for the night. Her sister-in-law, Princess Cadence, was asked to see to a diplomatic mission in Griffinstone and asked if Twilight could foalsit her newborn daughter, Flurry Heart. Despite the memories of Flurry Heart's crystalling, Twilight was more than overjoyed to watch her niece for a few days. She had to laugh at herself as Cadence was her foalsitter when she was young. Now, she was foalsitting her foalsitter's foal. Quite the irony.

Still, Twilight had to add some extra measures to make sure the first night went well. When asking for advice, she asked her friends if they could help. Pinkie was on board immediately and promised playdates between Flurry Heart and the Cake Twins. Fluttershy offered to make some crafts for the foal with her animal friends that Monday's Craft Time, such as knitted booties and blankets. Rarity couldn't wait to dress up the alicorn foal with her latest in baby wear. Having experience in foal care, Applejack gathered a few old toys she and her siblings used to enjoy and brought them over. Rainbow Dash wasn't sure, so she brought some Daring Do books for entertainment, despite Twilight having the whole series already.

Twilight was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of knocking at her front door. She left the library and entered the castle foyer where Spike, her dragon assistant, had let the princess of the Crystal Empire in. The pink alicorn smiled as Twilight approached her, Flurry Heart happily squirming in her mother's hooves.

"Thanks again for foalsitting Flurry Heart, Twilight. Celestia insisted that the one of us should speak with Griffinstone's new king about ruling a kingdom. With Shining Armor running the Crystal Empire while I'm away, I'd figure it be a perfect time for Flurry Heart to spend time with her Auntie Twilight." Princess Cadence spoke as she handed Twilight the baby alicorn princess.

Smiling, Twilight spoke to her sister-in-law.

"Don't worry, Cadence. My friends and I have got everything under control. I am curious as to how the griffins were able to find a new king with what I have heard about Griffinstone's state from Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie."

As Cadence unloaded the baby supplies, she answered her sister-in-law.

"Well, it turns out that King Guto had a distant cousin who was from a long-forgotten branch in the griffin royal family. The griffin didn't even know he was related to royalty until some griffins decided to do some research. That's how they found the missing branch."

She smiled as she took an old book out of one of the bags and set it on a nearby table.

"That reminds me. Flurry Heart found this old book when she was exploring the palace library. I kept putting it back, but she always gets it out again. You may recognize this book. Maybe she wants somepony to read it to her."

Twilight became curious as Cadence told her of this. Did Flurry Heart have a love of books like she did? Or was there something else. Not wanting to delay Cadence any longer, Twilight set the thought aside and spoke.

"Well, I'll check it out after Flurry Heart gets settled. You better get going if you want to get to Griffinstone by tomorrow morning."

Nodding, Cadence hugged both her daughter and her sister-in-law.

"Bye-bye, Flurry Heart. Be good to Auntie Twilight, you hear?"

Flurry Heart cooed as she embraced her mother.

After Cadence left, Twilight's friends arrived and helped her for the night. They fed Flurry Heart and took care of her needs before placing her in the crib Applejack loaned Twilight. However, Flurry Heart was being fussy and refused to go to sleep. Rainbow Dash groaned as Fluttershy and Twilight worked on getting the alicorn to sleep.

"I don't see why she's being fussy. It's not like falling asleep is hard."

Applejack sent a smirk in Rainbow's direction.

"Yeah. When it comes to fallin' asleep anywhere, yer the expert, Rainbow."

The others stifled a giggle as Rainbow Dash glared at the Earth Pony mare. In the midst of the distraction, Flurry Heart flew out of her crib and made her way towards the foyer. Pinkie Pie was quick and caught her, but not before Flurry Heart managed to grab the book her mother left behind.

Seeing this, Twilight remembered Cadence's words and approached her niece.

"What'cha got there, Flurry Heart?"

To her surprise, Flurry Heart handed Twilight the book. Curious, Twilight read the cover and gasped. She then gave a gleeful smile as she looked to her confused friends.

"I can't believe she found this! She found it! She found it! She found it!"

Rarity placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder, causing her to stop.

"Found what, exactly?" she asked.

In eagerness, Twilight held up the book and showed them the cover. It held the image of two silhouettes, a unicorn and a griffin, inside a heart. Twilight told them the title, which was in gold cursive lettering.

"' _The Unicorn & the Griffin!'_ It's my favorite fairy tale from when I was a filly."

She then looked to the cover with fond memories.

"Princess Cadence used to read me this book ever night she had to put me to bed before my family came home. I thought I'd never see this book again because it's a really rare book."

Remembering how the book got to her castle, Twilight smiled warmly at her niece.

"Do you want me to read this to you, Flurry Heart?"

The baby smiled as she gurgled happily. After hearing Twilight's explanation, the other ponies couldn't help but be curious about the book as well.

"What's in it?" Pinkie asked, her curiosity peaked.

Motioning her friends to follow her to Flurry Heart's temporary room, Twilight answered.

"Well, it's mainly a romance story…"

Words that peaked Rarity's interest.

"…but it also has plenty of action. It takes placed during Equestria's early years, when ponies fought against Yaks, dragons, and griffins in terrible wars."

 **Now** Rainbow Dash was interested. Though not a fan of mushy stuff, anything with action scenes was her cup of tea. The other ponies were interested enough from the moment Twilight spoke the title. With a smile, Applejack spoke as she sat in a chair in the room.

"Why don't ya read it, Twilight? We're all curious and Flurry Heart wants a story."

"And you said it was your favorite fairy tale. I would very much like to hear it. That is, if you don't mind." Fluttershy spoke up, slightly timidly.

Hearing the request, Twilight was more than happy to oblige. Once she placed Flurry Heart in her crib, she sat in a nearby rocking chair while her friends gathered around her. She waited for Spike and Starlight Glimmer to come back from their errands before she got started. She didn't want them to feel left out.

With a happy smile, she opened the book and began to read aloud.

" _Once Upon a Time…"_

* * *

 **O** nce upon a time, long before the reign of Celestia, Equestria was a fledgling country founded on the basis of friendship and harmony. Cast out of their homelands by the windigos, the Unicorns, the Pegasi, and the Earth Ponies decided to start anew in a faraway land. Thanks to the ponies that led the expedition, the three tribes finally pulled together to begin building their new kingdom. But even the most peaceful kingdom can have opposition.

As the ponies established their new cities and towns, three kingdoms sought to claim the land. The Yaks of northern Yakyakastan, the Dragons of the southeastern wastes, and the Griffin Kingdom to the East. Each kingdom had a reason for attacking Equestria. The Yaks wanted more land to expand their kingdom. The Dragons sought the land mainly for the untapped treasures that laid hidden beneath the crust.

But the griffins were the most vicious of the three. For you see, they attacked Equestria not only for land and resources, but they captured ponies for slave labor or kill them out of the thrill of the hunt. Of all of the invaders, it was the griffins the ponies feared the most. The Dragons came in a close second, while the Yaks were more of a nuisance than anything.

It was like this for three hundred years since Equestria's founding. But all that was about to change.

Our story begins in the Griffin Kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a powerful king who had two sons. The eldest, Gradon, was a prime example on what a griffin should be: strong, ambitious, and intelligent. He was a medium-large built griffin with black feathers and fur, his head grey as smoke and his large, hooked beak was as black as night. His steely eyes could petrify you with fear using a single glance. He was one griffin you should not cross if you wanted to live to see another day.

The second and youngest was named Gaius, and he was may be strong, he wasn't as strong as his brother. Though he was a bit more intelligent than Gradon. He was of medium build; snow-white feathers and black fur. His beak was an eagle's beak like his brother's, only less threatening. The feathers on his head were styled in layers that resembled hair, reaching down to the middle of his neck and unkempt slightly. His eyes were a brilliant blue that seemed to brighten even a dark area. In short, he was handsome, but paled in comparison of his brother according to griffin standards.

Unlike Gradon, however, Gaius was not ambitious. He held no desire for the throne, which was fine with Gradon. He was also unusually kind; a trait that he inherited from his late mother according to the king. Whether it was a small mouse or a pony slave, Gaius showed general concern and care. Gradon often told Gaius to griffin-up and be as ruthless as he was. But Gaius could never find it in his heart to do so.

Both princes were considered handsome, though Gradon was admired more because he was the Crown Prince. Both were full grown at the ages of 30 and 24 respectively and were ready to take the next step in their lives.

One day, both princes were summoned by their father, King Goliath. Back in his day, Goliath lived up to his name by being the strongest, largest, and toughest griffin king of his time. He resembled Gradon, but bigger in the muscles department and many of his feathers had turned grey. He also had many scars coating his body, trophies from a glorious reign. Goliath sat up straight as his sons entered the elaborate throne room, Gradon's posture straight and proud, Gaius' posture being relaxed yet regal. They stopped once they were a few feet from the throne and knelt before their father.

"You summoned us, Father?" Gradon asked, his baritone voice radiated from this throat.

Goliath nodded as he motioned his sons to rise.

"Indeed, Gradon. I have summoned the two of you for different reasons. But there is one that is the same. As you know, I have ruled this kingdom for fifty years. From when I was a chick of 15, I ruled the land with strength. But as you may know, I will not be around forever. Whether it is by my death or when those badgers on the council, my rule will come to an end. Which is why I summoned the two of you."

Goliath looked to his eldest son first.

"Gradon. As my eldest, you are to be the next king. Which is why I want you by my side whenever I have an important meeting or planning strategies for the war with Equestria. I want you to get the idea on what a king has to do in order to keep a kingdom functioning properly. That way, you won't screw it up."

Gradon's eye twitched in annoyance, though his father had not seen it.

"Don't worry, Father. I do not intend to 'screw up' as you so eloquently put it."

A glare from Goliath was enough for Gradon to keep silent, thought it did not stop him from rolling his eyes once the king turned his attention to his youngest.

"Gaius. I want you to go to Equestria and meet with General Greyson. He will teach you the Ins and Outs of being a military griffin."

Gaius looked to his father in confusion, not liking where this was going.

"Why, Father? Why must I join the military? Is there not something I could do here?" he asked in a tenor voice.

Goliath frowned at his youngest. It wasn't uncommon for his youngest son to question his motives. But it was sure as Hades annoying.

"If you must know, I'm hoping Greyson will toughen you up by killing and capturing ponies. That way, you can be of use to your brother when he becomes king."

Gaius felt sick. His father was sending him overseas to turn him into a vicious killer. A reputation the prince did not want.

"B-but, Father! What about dealing with matters that Gradon may find himself unable to do? S…such as him being in a strategy meeting and needing to deal with paperwork at the same time?"

Gradon scoffed at his brother, seeing right though his words.

"That is what ministers and advisors are for. You, Gaius, are a prince. A griffon prince, to be exact. The best place for a second prince is on the battlefield as a general, where he will bring glory to the Griffin Kingdom. While I am *ahem*, 'beholden' at your offer in taking the burdens of being king off my shoulders, you will be as useless as you are now with your attitude. If I may say so, Father is absolutely correct in sending you to Equestria."

Goliath scowled at his eldest son, but sighed as he returned his gaze to Gaius.

"Your brother is correct. As you are now, you would only burden our great kingdom. That is why you must go and become stronger. And I expect Greyson to send promising reports on your progress."

Gaius spoke up, hoping to convince his father to change his mind.

"But, Father-!"

"Is that understood, Gaius?" Goliath spoke sternly, narrowing his grey eyes at the young prince.

Gaius knew the look well. No matter what he'd say, his father wasn't going to change his mind. Sighing in defeat, he spoke.

"Understood, Father."

As Goliath dismissed the princes, his thoughts turned to his late queen, Gwyneth. While Gradon resembled Goliath, Gaius definitely took his mother's traits, including her kind heart. While Gwyneth was kind-hearted, she was also a strong and fierce warrior. A griffin who could take care of herself in a jam. Only a sickness ten years ago caused such a queen to fall.

Goliath sighed as he looked out the nearest window, thinking of his queen.

"What would you do with that boy?"

* * *

 _1 month later_

 _Equestria: Eastern Shoreline…_

Gaius grumbled in frustration as he flew on patrol. It had been a month since his father "exiled" him to Equestria and he already had a reputation among the griffin soldiers. When they heard that one of the princes was joining the army, almost all of them were expecting Gradon. They were already disappointed with the fact that is was Gaius instead. And that was before the many screw-ups that followed. Digging a foxhole in a cloud, burning juice in the Mess Hall, and losing a whole shipment of weapons from the Griffin Kingdom, to name a few. On this day, he got into a fight with one of the griffins that dared to insult him. While this earned a smile from General Greyson, he still had to be reprimanded for fighting.

"Hypocrite! Four weeks of telling me to toughen up and he puts me on patrol duty for standing up to myself! Honestly! What do they want from me?!"

" _A killer."_ His mind told him.

Gaius sighed sourly as he flew on, keeping an eye out for any pegasi soldiers that may be hiding. Why was he so different from the other griffins? Was all this fighting and brutalizing really necessary? Weren't they tough enough as it was? Did they really feel the need to enslave ponies and other creatures to prove one's strength?

Suddenly, Gaius was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of thunder. Looking to the sky, he saw that there was a storm coming. A storm directed by pegasi, no less. Gaius gasped as he turned around to fly back to his unit. One of the pegasi saw him and gave out orders.

"Griffin at 2 o'clock! Griffin at 2 o'clock!"

The armored pegasi heard their comrade and began to shift into an attack formation. Standing on specific clouds in the storm cluster, the pegasi kicked their clouds, causing lighting to strike. Their target was the griffin prince below them.

Gaius flew in a zig-zag pattern, remembering the training General Greyson taught him. He may not have been the fastest flyer in the unit, but he was certainly not the slowest. Combining speed and tactics, Gaius avoided the lightning bolts. However, he knew he couldn't keep this up forever. He needed to find cover and fast.

But as he spotted a cluster of clouds that looked like the perfect hiding spot, one bolt managed to strike him in the right wing. Gaius cried out in pain as he fell into the sea of trees below. Though the leaves cushioned his fall, Gaius found himself hitting ever branch and vine as he descended down to the ground. The last injury he received was a branch hitting his head.

When Gaius reached the ground, he was a bloody and bruised mess with a singed wing and a concussion. As he struggled to stand, a serene voice caught his ears.

"W-wait a minute! Let me help you."

Gaius struggled to see who his rescuer was. But all he could see was a black shape with a light purple-pink light shining down on him before he finally passed out.

The figure, dressed in a cloak for the rain, saw that the griffin had passed out and groaned. The figure positioned itself under the unconscious griffin until he was over their back like a rag doll. Without a moment to loose, the figure made their way through the mud and rain, using the light that was on their head to light the way. The figure ran and ran until they had reached a clearing. In the clearing was a simple two-story cottage with a thatched roof.

Crossing the small creek, the figure made their way to the door and opened it. Once they placed the unconscious griffin on a nearby couch, the figure removed its cloak.

Underneath the cloak was a unicorn mare. Her coat was a shade of light Azalea pink and her eyes were magenta. Her mane and tale were long and were teal blue with cyan stripes that trailed down from her body to the end of her mane and tail. On her flank was a Cutie Mark that resembled a treble clef with a wavy music bars emitting from it. There were two notes on the bars: a red eighth note and a bar-note with a yellow dot and a blue dot. Surrounding the musical Cutie Mark was a starburst-shaped aura of light blue and violet.

The unicorn sighed as she set the cloak aside and grabbed her medical supplies. Despite what she had heard about the griffins and the war, she couldn't leave the griffin to die from his wounds.

"Oh, Fantasia. Curse you and your soft heart."

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
